Even Emmett
by Jullie McCarty Cullen
Summary: E se Rosalie tivesse a chance de voltar a ser humana outra vez? Seria ela capaz de trocar o homem que a amou por quase setenta anos por uma segunda chance? E será que essa segunda chance... valeria a pena? ***ONE SHOT***


**Even Emmett**

_Ele suspirou. Nós dois sabíamos que Rosalie faria de tudo, daria tudo, se isso significasse que ela poderia ser humana novamente. __Até mesmo Emmett._

Midnight Sun, Capítulo 7 - Melodia.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo Único – Asas**

_Turn me loose from your hands_

_Let me fly to distant lands_

Elton John, Skyline Pigeon

Eu ainda me lembro com perfeição do olhar dela quando Carlisle chegou em casa com a notícia. Na verdade, eu ainda me lembro do olhar de todos. Era como se cada um já soubesse o que aquilo significava, como se eles me olhassem esperando alguma declaração. Mas eu não precisava de declaração nenhuma, precisava? Estava claro, era óbvio.

Naquela época Renesmee já não era mais nenhuma criancinha. Ela havia crescido bem rápido e simplesmente não desgrudava de Jacob – qualquer semelhança com a obsessão quase maníaca da Bella pelo o Edward pode não ser mera coincidência. Eles continuavam morando no chalezinho meia-boca que nós havíamos reformado há quase sete anos atrás, o que na prática nem fazia tanta diferença assim, porque eles passavam quase o dia todo conosco.

- Você está bem, tio?

Eu me virei para Renesmee. Não, na verdade eu não estava bem, mas eu não sabia o que era. É aquele tipo de sensação estranha que você tem, mas não sabe explicar de onde vem. Eu larguei o controle da tevê e joguei no colo dela.

- Estou sim, ruivinha. – eu menti. Mas eu era um péssimo mentiroso, mesmo que a minha existência dependesse daquilo. Renesmee desligou a tevê e cruzou os braços.

- Pode desembuchar, tio Emm. Você só fica com essa cara emburrada quando tem alguma coisa errada.

Sinceramente, eu queria saber porquê ninguém tinha me dado ouvidos quando eu disse que não era para deixar a menina passar tempo demais com a Alice. Ela já estava pegando a mania de superproteção exagerada da projeto de bonsai.

- É sério, pequena. O tio só está meio preocupado com umas coisas. – bom, não deixava de ser verdade, eu só não sabia ainda que _coisas_ eram essas, exatamente.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Por isso mesmo. Desde quando você se preocupa com alguma coisa? Vai, tio, fala. Ou eu vou chamar o papai.

Ótimo, agora o Edward tinha virado ameaça.

- Não vai adiantar, Nessie. Mas obrigada mesmo assim. – eu falei me levantando do sofá. Ela não ficou muito convencida, mas pelo menos não fez mais perguntas.

Foi quando eu ouvi a voz de Jasper no andar de cima.

- _Você precisa falar para ele, Alice. _– ele parecia sussurrar entre os dentes. Era como se eu não devesse ouvir aquilo, exatamente.

- _Eu não posso, Jazz! – _a voz de Alice veio em seguida, tão sussurrada quanto a de Jasper, mas um pouco mais histérica. – _E se não for verdade? E se não acontecer? Você acha que eu vou correr o risco de me precipitar como eu fiz com o Edward daquela vez?_

_- Mas você não acha que ele tem o direito de saber da _possibilidade? _Ele pode se preparar melhor... Você sabe que se for verdade, não vai ser fácil para ele._

_- Eu sei, Jazz, eu sei... mas... Eu acredito que a Rosalie ama o Emmett. – _apurei mais meus ouvidos quando ouvi o meu nome e o de Rosalie. O que aquilo significava, afinal? O que é que o Jasper queria que eu soubesse e a Alice não? – _Ela não faria isso._

Foi a última frase de Jasper que me fez engolir a seco e fazer a sensação estranha sem explicação ficar mais forte.

_-Eu não teria tanta certeza._

Eu não sei se foi o tom de sussurro na voz dele, no modo como ele falava com Alice, a convicção que ele tinha nas palavras ou simplesmente a junção de tudo aquilo que me fez tremer por dentro. Fosse o que fosse, não era coisa boa.

Fiquei ali parado e nem percebi quando Renesmee se levantou e foi caminhando até mim, me envolvendo em um abraço que só alcançava a minha cintura. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, eu a abracei de volta, fazendo um cafuné meio desajeitado em seus cachos bronzeados.

- Não se preocupa, tio – ela falou levantando o rostinho e se virando para mim. – Aposto que não é nada, vai passar daqui a pouco.

Eu forcei um sorriso como troco e, por um momento, eu desejei poder acreditar nas palavras dela.

- Emm, qual é o problema?

Eu olhei para Rosalie. Ela corria as mãos pelos meus cabelos com um olhar preocupado, como se tentasse adivinhar o que havia de errado comigo. Mas nem eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não sei, Rose... – eu apertei a camiseta com os dedos na altura do peito e engoli seco. – É como se eu soubesse que vai acontecer alguma coisa... e eu não consigo saber o que é!

Ela avançou contra meu rosto, me pegando em um beijo que me desarmou. Aquele era o jeito da Rosalie de resolver as coisas, e normalmente era bem eficiente. Mas teve alguma coisa diferente daquela vez. A sensação estranha só pareceu piorar, e a conversa que eu tinha ouvido entre Alice e Jasper decidiu se apossar do meu cérebro, tornando praticamente impossível pensar em outra coisa.

- Rose... – eu chamei a afastando de mim. Ela me ignorou e voltou a investir contra mim. Nesse sentido, Rosalie era como se fosse uma máquina; simplesmente não parava enquanto não chegasse aonde ela queria e _como_ ela queria. Eu nunca parava muito para questionar, mas daquela vez era diferente. Respirei fundo, dizer não à ela era uma coisa a qual eu não estava exatamente acostumado. – Por favor.

Ela parou.

Ao invés da habitual cara emburrada e ameaça de castidade eterna a partir daquele momento – que eu _sabia_ que ela nunca seria capaz de conseguir – que ela sempre fazia em situações como aquela, seu rosto era de preocupação.

- Emmett, você está me assustando. – ela falou se encolhendo na cama. – O que é que está acontecendo, eu fiz alguma coisa? Alguém fez alguma coisa pra você?

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Até onde eu sabia, ela não tinha feito nada. Pelo menos não ainda.

- Claro que não, baby... É só que...

- É só que o quê, Emm? Não vai me dizer que você quer discutir a relação depois de quase setenta anos, pelo amor de Deus. Até onde eu te conheço, você é do tipo que faz mais e fala menos.

Eu levantei os olhos para ela. Eu nunca tinha perguntado aquilo antes, simplesmente porque eu sempre achei que já soubesse a resposta. Ia ser ridículo e uma parte gigantesca de mim sabia daquilo. Era o tipo de coisa que eu conseguia imaginar o Edward fazendo, mas eu, decididamente não. Ainda assim, a outra parte – aquela que parecia irritantemente conectada com a conversa da Alice com o Jasper – insistia para que eu desembuchasse a coisa de uma vez.

- Você me ama, Rose?

Ela arregalou os olhos e eu me xinguei de idiota internamente pelo menos umas duzentas vezes. Que vergonhoso, esse é o tipo de pergunta que eu _nunca _havia me imaginado fazendo. Estava errado, era esquisito.

- Como é, Emmett?

- Você não vai me fazer repetir, vai? Eu não sei se eu consigo, e eu sei que você escutou.

Ainda assim, ela não respondeu.

- Por que isso agora? – ela perguntou, desconfiada. – Eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

- Não é pra entender, é só para _responder_, Rose. Um sim ou um não.

Ela respirou fundo. Se fosse tão fácil, ela teria dito que sim na mesma hora. Se _ela_ tivesse feito a pergunta, eu teria respondido que sim, claro, sem nem precisar pensar. Por que ela demorava tanto?

- Claro, Emm. – ela sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta, mas a resposta dela não foi exatamente convincente. E eu sabia o porquê da hesitação.

Não era novidade para ninguém o fato de que Rosalie simplesmente _odiava_ essa história de ser vampira. Ela tratava aquilo como se fosse um castigo. Como se tivessem tirado dela a chance de viver, de ter uma família, de ter filhos e netos. Acho que ela nunca tinha visto a coisa como se fosse uma _vida nova_, como eu encarava desde que ela havia me salvado daquele ataque de urso. Aquela era uma forma se viver _sim,_ só que de um jeito um pouco diferente. De um jeito que não acaba. E tudo bem que às vezes a coisa toda poderia parecer meio solitária e sem propósito... mas só de saber que ela estaria lá para viver aquele sem-propósito comigo... as coisas valiam a pena.

Só que eu sabia que com ela as coisas eram um pouco diferentes. Eu sabia que ela não aceitava tudo tão fácil assim, e que ela faria de tudo se pudesse voltar a ter uma vida humana novamente. Tudo.

"_- Eu não teria tanta certeza."_

Foi mais uma vez as palavras de Jasper que ricochetearam no meu cérebro, fazendo com que eu perguntasse outra coisa ridícula.

- Rose... – ela olhou para mim – Se... por acaso... alguém descobrisse um jeito de fazer vampiros voltarem a ser humanos... você voltaria? Quer dizer... mesmo depois de tudo... mesmo depois de _nós_?

Nem eu entendia onde eu estava querendo chegar com aquela conversa sem nexo. Eu estava parecendo uma menininha preocupada com o namorado, e aquele definitivamente não era o Emmett.

- Emmett, qual é o seu problema hoje? O que foi que você caçou de manhã, não te fez bem.

- Rose, não mude de assunto. – eu pedi – Isso é sério... Quer dizer, é só uma suposição...

Ela veio engatinhando pela cama até mim com aquele sorriso que ela usava para me fazer parar de falar.

- Eles não vão descobrir, Emm. É impossível. Tantos séculos... Alguém já teria conseguido antes.

- Mas _e se_ eles conseguissem? Só uma suposição.

Ela me alcançou e me pegou com a guarda baixa. Seus braços já estavam levantando a base da minha blusa enquanto seus lábios desciam pelo meu pescoço quando ela sussurrou as palavras seguintes antes de jogar minha camisa longe.

- Eles não vão conseguir, Emm... simplesmente não vão.

Eu estava sentado no sofá tentando assistir tevê com Rosalie apoiada no meu ombro. Alice desceu as escadas acompanhada por Jasper. Era estranho. Desde o dia daquela conversa sem sentido eles não falavam mais comigo de um jeito _normal_. O Jasper ainda tentava fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas ele não era um mentiroso tão bom assim. A baixinha, em compensação, não conseguiria esconder o nervosismo nem que a vida dela dependesse daquilo.

Cansado daquela brincadeira sem graça, eu me soltei de Rosalie e fui até ela. Eu merecia uma explicação, esquisitice tem limite.

- Alice? – eu chamei e ela se virou, engolindo seco. Pelo visto, me evitar havia se tornado um lema de vida ou qualquer coisa assim. – Será que eu posso falar com você?

Ela olhou para Jasper. Desde quando ela pedia permissão para fazer alguma coisa? Fosse o que fosse, ele acenou que sim com a cabeça e ela me puxou pelo pulso com uma força meio desproporcional para o tamanho dela até o começo da floresta.

- Por que você me puxou desse jeito? – eu perguntei me soltando dela, emburrado.

- Porque não é para as pessoas escutarem, por quê mais?

O tom na voz dela não era exatamente agradável.

- Então você sabe o que é que eu quero falar pra você?

Ela me olhou com impaciência.

- Você não é a pessoa mais imprevisível do universo, Emmett.

Que ótimo, aquela era realmente uma informação relevante naquele momento.

- Bom saber, Alice. – eu retruquei – Agora fala de uma vez. O que é que você e o Jasper estavam conversando naquele dia? O que tem eu e a Rose? O que o Jazz queria que eu soubesse e você não?

- Quer parar de ser histérico, por favor? – eu parei. Não era para ter soado histérico – É que é complicado...

- Apenas _fale._ – eu falei movendo as mãos em círculos – Ou eu vou te virar de cabeça para baixo até as palavras saírem pelo seu nariz.

Ela não riu. Aquele não era um bom sinal.

- Emm... você sabe como são minhas visões... às vezes elas não são cem por cento corretas e eu não quero fazer você passar por nada pelo qual você não precise passar, entendeu?

Não.

- Alice, você está me confundindo. Por favor, direto ao ponto.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu tive uma visão com a Rose, Emm...

Bom, por acaso aquilo eu já tinha percebido. Só que do jeito que ela falava parecia que a Rosalie ia se matar ou coisa assim.

- Eu sei. Eu ouvi o nome dela, Ali. Mas o quê, exatamente..?

Ela arfou, depois olhou para a estrada atrás de nós. No segundo seguinte, eu consegui ouvir o barulho do carro do Carlisle se aproximando. Engolindo a seco, ela se virou para mim outra vez.

- Acho que você vai descobrir daqui a pouco.

Eu olhei para Alice outra vez. Seus olhos estavam fixos na estrada à nossa frente, e só largaram o horizonte cinzento quando ela se aproximou de mim e levantou a mão para alcançar meu ombro.

- Desculpa, Emm...

Olhei para ela, confuso, e observei Carlisle estacionar o carro na garagem. Assim que ele saiu, lançou um olhar a mim que me incomodou. Era um olhar quase de piedade.

Ele também sabia. Aparentemente, todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo e eu era o único incapaz de entender o óbvio. Tudo bem, já estava na hora de resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Senti Alice afastar a mão do meu ombro quando comecei a andar, e não parei até alcançar a sala de casa.

Todos estavam ali.

Quando entrei, vi aquele mesmo olhar de piedade estampado em outros quatro pares de olhos dourados. Apenas Rosalie parecia tão perdida quanto eu.

Aquilo estava passando dos limites.

- Ok, alguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – eu perguntei engolindo a seco – Eu estou ficando maluco com vocês me olhando desse jeito.

Foi Carlisle quem respondeu.

- Senta, filho.

Caminhei desconfiado até o sofá onde Rosalie continuava sentada e me acomodei ao lado dela. Lancei um olhar de esguelha à Edward. Ele fitava Carlisle com tanta intensidade que eu estava só esperando ele entrar em combustão espontânea.

Não aconteceu.

- Talvez o que eu vou dizer a vocês agora – Carlisle começou – venha a mudar para sempre o que nós sabemos sobre a nossa natureza.

Eu não estava gostando daquilo. Percebi o olhar de Carlisle cair sobre Rosalie enquanto ele falava, e aquilo me incomodava.

- O que eu quero dizer é que depois do nascimento da Renesmee eu passei a reavaliar a nossa existência. – ele continuou – Quer dizer, de alguma forma, nós somos capazes de gerar vida e a Nessie é prova disso.

"A questão é que vida só pode ser gerada por vida. Não há geração espontânea, algo inanimado, _congelado_, não é capaz de criar um ser que saia andando por aí."

"Isso significa que, de algum modo, nós não estamos inteiramente congelados. Não estamos mortos. Claro, vocês vão dizer que isso é óbvio... afinal, nós falamos, andamos, pensamos, sentimos... Mas a capacidade de gerar uma vida estava muito além das minhas expectativas."

Vi Edward e Bella se ajeitarem no sofá com sorrisos tímidos no rosto. Ao mesmo tempo, a pressão da mão de Rosalie sobre a minha perna aumentou. Filhos e vida não eram assuntos sobre os quais ela gostava de conversar, exatamente.

- Isso me fascinou e eu decidi estudar mais a fundo a nossa biologia. – Carlisle prosseguiu – Eu estava disposto a encontrar onde está a nossa... centelha de vida, entendem? Ou exatamente a escuridão dela.

Ninguém movia um músculo. Todos nós observávamos em silêncio Carlisle revirar alguma coisa na bolsa ao lado dele no sofá, até que ele puxou um objeto de um dos bolsos.

- E eu encontrei isso aqui.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o que ele exibia firme entre os dedos. Era um frasquinho pequeno, daqueles tipo ampola. Dentro dele, um líquido familiar, viscoso e transparente, refletia a luz que vinha fraca do lado de fora.

- Veneno? – eu arrisquei, confuso.

Carlisle sorriu.

- Exatamente. _Nosso_ veneno, Emmett.

Claro, eu sabia daquilo.

- O que é que tem de tão extraordinário no nosso veneno? – eu perguntei cruzando os braços.

Carlisle levantou o frasquinho e o girou com o polegar e o indicador.

- O que é que se pode fazer com venenos? – ele perguntou para mim, naquele tom de quem sabe que vai surpreender. Eu encolhi os ombros. O médico ali era ele e não eu.

- _Antídotos_... – Rosalie respondeu com um sussurro, mais para si própria do que para que nós escutássemos.

Senti o ar ficar pesado. Também senti Jasper tentando controlar o ambiente, especificamente a mim. O que ele achava que eu poderia fazer? Era só um antídoto, afinal...

Carlisle revirou a bolsa outra vez e puxou mais um frasquinho, ainda menor que o primeiro. Daquela vez o líquido era ainda mais grosso, de um prata brilhante. Ele segurou o vidrinho ao lado do outro, depois se voltou para nós.

- Exatamente, Rose. – ele concordou, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado – Antídoto. Desde que Renesmee nasceu eu me empenhei em tentar descobrir qual era a essência de ser um vampiro. E bom... tudo começa bem aqui.

"É o veneno que nos transforma no que somos. Então eu pensei... se ele pode nos transformar... talvez haja uma forma de se reverter o processo. Do mesmo modo que é possível se produzir soro antiofídico a partir do veneno de cobras, talvez seja possível a produção de uma substância que nos transforme outra vez... –

- Em humanos. – Carlisle e Rosalie terminaram em uníssono.

Eu parei, ainda sem querer acreditar no que aquilo significava. Não podia ser. Simplesmente não podia.

De repente tudo fez sentido. A sensação estranha, a conversa sem sentido da Alice e do Jasper... aquele papo de não querer me fazer passar pelo que eu não precisava.

Olhei ao meu redor. Todos estavam tensos e eu podia sentir que eles olhavam para mim. Podia sentir e quase adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de cada um ali. Podia quase sentir a piedade tocar a minha pele.

Podia entender que, na mente deles, não havia saída.

Mas não podia ser. Não _ia_ ser. A Rose não podia, não depois de tudo... Não depois das décadas que nós havíamos passado juntos, não depois de ter me salvado... Não depois de ter dito que me _amava_.

Eu olhei para ela, esperando uma confirmação dos meus pensamentos.

Ao invés disso, Carlisle voltou a falar.

- Essa coisinha prateada é o resultado de quase sete anos de pesquisa. É o que eu acredito que pode ser a resposta para voltar à vida humana. É aquilo que reverte os efeitos do vampirismo. Se eu estiver certo, isso aqui – e ele levantou o vidrinho outra vez – pode fazer um coração vampirizado voltar a bater. Pode descongelar o sangue depois de séculos... pode trazer calor de volta aos corpos congelados na eternidade.

"No entanto, ele ainda não foi testado. Ainda assim, as chances de que funcione passa dos noventa por cento. O único problema é a validade, por assim dizer. Descobri que nosso veneno não dura muito tempo fora do corpo. Não é resistente ao calor, ele se degrada muito rápido. Essa dose só tem validade de vinte e quatro horas."

Esme engoliu a seco.

- O que isso significa?

Carlisle respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Quer dizer que ela só pode ser usada até a meia-noite de hoje.

Senti um buraco no estômago. Olhei para o relógio, eram sete e meia da noite. Menos de cinco horas... menos de cinco horas para convencer Rosalie de que era de _mim_ que ela precisava.

- Isso é o suficiente para quantas pessoas? – Rosalie perguntou, nervosa. Sua mão já não estava mais sobre a minha perna.

- Pelos meus cálculos, apenas uma. A quantidade de antídoto ministrada é bem menor do que a de veneno para que a transformação ocorra. – ele correu os olhos por cada um de nós antes de continuar. – Eu sei que pode ser uma decisão difícil... Vocês são meus filhos. Mas eu também sei que vocês têm vontade de conquistar aquilo que lhes foi tirado, por direito. E eu também não acho justo guardar essa descoberta para mim quando sei que ela pode mudar a vida de vocês.

"Então pensem... Se algum de vocês decidir que quer ter uma segunda chance como humano... essa aqui pode ser a chave. E não se preocupem – ele trocou um olhar carinhoso com Esme e depois voltou a nos encarar – Vocês vão ser sempre meus filhos, independentemente da escolha que façam. Vamos sempre amar vocês. Só peço que tomem a decisão certa. Depois do antídoto, o corpo adquire imunidade contra o veneno. Uma segunda vampirização se torna impossível."

Ninguém ousava falar uma palavra. Eu quase podia ouvir cada um pesando os prós e os contras dessa ou daquela vida. Edward puxou Bella mais para si e a apertou contra seu peito. Eu sabia que Bella jamais aceitaria possibilidade não ficar com Edward para sempre, literalmente. Vi as mãos de Alice e Jasper se entrelaçarem. Alice era a única de nós que sabia da existência de parentes, talvez a decisão não fosse tão simples para ela quanto era para Edward ou Bella. Ainda assim, eu também sabia que Jasper a amava demais para suportar a idéia de um fim de eternidade. De um fim _deles._

Olhei para Rosalie, esperando que ela me desse um sinal de que pensava como Jasper, Alice, Edward ou Bella. _Eu_ pensava como eles. Eu não queria morrer. Não quando eu tinha a Rosalie para ficar comigo até o fim, mesmo que esse fim significasse uma era inteira.

- Rose...

Mas ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso, se levantou, tensa, sem olhar para mim e subiu as escadas. Ouvi o barulho da porta batendo quando ela se fechou no quarto.

Todos os olhares se pousaram sobre mim. Era como se eu tivesse acabado de ser condenado ao corredor da morte – o que na prática nem fazia tanta diferença assim.

Ameacei levantar, mas Alice segurou meu pulso.

- Talvez seja melhor você deixá-la sozinha um pouco, Emm. – ela falou com a voz trêmula – Ela precisa pensar... você sabe como é essa história pra ela... –

- Claro que eu sei, Alice. – eu respondi, bravo – Por acaso eu vivo com ela há quase setenta anos, sei exatamente o que ela está pensando. Agora me solta, eu quero ir.

- Emm, pensa bem... talvez ela precise colocar as idéias em ordem sozinha.

- Há! – eu ri, sarcástico – Claro... Pra você é muito fácil falar, né? Você vai ficar aí com o Jasper... Agora a Rosalie é diferente. – eu mordi o lábio – Eu amo a Rosalie, vocês entendem? Eu amo a Rosalie tanto quanto você ama o Jasper, Alice. Tanto quanto a Bella ama o Edward, o Carlisle a Esme. Eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais sentimental do mundo e nem demonstro isso com tanta freqüência quanto vocês, mas... Eu não consigo ficar sem ela. Simplesmente não consigo... E eu não vou deixar que ela tome uma decisão tão importante como essa sozinha. – eu respirei fundo – Eu não vou desistir sem lutar.

Alice me soltou. Todos ficaram em silêncio e pararam de me observar. Com um impulso, eu me lancei escada acima, disposto a arrombar aquela porta se fosse necessário.

Quando alcancei o segundo andar, tomei fôlego antes de bater na porta.

- Rose...? – eu chamei.

- Emm, por favor, eu quero ficar sozinha...

- Mas eu não! – eu gritei entre os dentes. – Rose, é sério. Se você não me deixar entrar eu dou um chute na porta. Por favor...

- Emmett, você não entende...

- Então me faz entender! – eu falei batendo o punho de leve na madeira – Rose, eu sei o que está acontecendo... Eu sei o que aquele antídoto significa para você. Mas nós precisamos conversar.

Ela não respondeu. Ouvi seus passos se aproximarem da porta e depois um clique na fechadura. No instante seguinte eu já estava me esgueirando para dentro do quarto antes que ela resolvesse mudar de idéia.

- Emm... eu estou confusa, não sei se eu quero conversar agora.

Eu me aproximei de Rosalie e apoiei minha mão em seu rosto, subindo e descendo o polegar pelas bochechas dela.

- Baby... Eu sei que eu nunca fui muito de falar essa coisas, mas você é tudo pra mim. _Tudo._ Você salvou a minha vida, Rose. É graças a você que eu sou quem eu sou hoje.

- Emm, pára... – ela falou tentando virar o rosto, mas eu não deixei – você não está facilitando as coisas.

- Mas não é pra facilitar! Você tem que ficar comigo, Rose... Eu te amo.

Ela apenas me olhou. Aquela expressão indecifrável, uma mistura de desculpa, arrependimento... tudo meio misturado.

Então eu soube.

_She looked at me, her eyes were __watering_

_That's when I knew that it was about to end_

_Frozen in that moment, time was standing still_

_And I could feel my heart sinking, fragile_

- Rose, você não pode estar falando sério...

Ela colocou as mãos sobre as minhas, gentil. Seus olhos não ousavam me encarar.

- Vai ser melhor, Emm... Eu não me acostumei com essa existência, você sabe disso... Eu quero a minha vida de volta. Eu preciso dela...

_Goodbye, she __said. There's someone in this world for you_

_So good luck, she said, I went and found someone new_

- Não… Rosalie, você não pode! Você-você... E tudo o que a gente viveu? E tudo pelo que a gente passou _junto_? Você não pode desistir assim... Não pode desistir de nós... Não pode desistir de _mim_...

_And I gave you every waking moment_

_I gave you everything you wanted_

_And now, my love, you're giving me up_

- Emmett, tenta entender! Eu tinha uma vida antes de você. Tinha família...

- Mas nós _somos_ uma família, Rosalie! Será que você não percebe? Você não pode sair desse jeito, por favor... Você acha que é assim? Fica comigo por setenta anos e depois pode me jogar fora como se eu fosse descartável?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente com força.

- Eu já decidi, Emm. – ela falou encolhendo os ombros – Não tem nada a ver com você, é comigo. _Eu_ é que preciso disso.

_She walked away and I could hardly breathe_

_Turned around and fell down on my knees_

_I'm shivering as the truth is settling_

_Her tomorrow has nothing to do with me_

Eu não conseguia mais olhar para ela. Meus olhos estavam fixos no chão, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Senti Rosalie se aproximar de mim e eu recuei. Eu queria acordar, só queria acordar...

- Emmett... – ela chamou – Por favor, olha pra mim.

Não! Eu não queria ter de encará-la e saber que ela ia embora. Era torturante demais, era quase insuportável... será que ela não conseguia entender?

- Por que, Rose? – eu perguntei com a voz trêmula, levantando o rosto para me forçar a olhar em seus olhos – O que foi que eu deixei de fazer por você? Quando foi que eu deixei de te dar alguma coisa?

Ela andou até mim e encostou o corpo no meu. Com o toque que eu estava acostumado há tantos anos, ela subiu os dedos pelo meu cabelo, depois passou as costas das mãos pelas minhas bochechas.

- Você foi simplesmente perfeito. – ela sorriu – O homem mais perfeito de todos, e eu sei que eu nunca te dei o valor que você merecia... E eu peço desculpas por isso. Você foi exatamente o tipo de companheiro que eu precisava.

Eu respirei fundo, olhando fundo naqueles olhos em que eu havia me acostumado a me ver refletido por tanto tempo.

- Eu te amo, Rose.

Outra vez não houve resposta. Ao invés disso, fechou os olhos e ficou na ponta dos pés para pressionar seus lábios contra os meus.

_So, before you go_

_Could you j__ust leave me one more kiss?_

'_Cause__ I gave you every waking moment_

_I gave you everything you wanted_

_And now, my love, you're giving me up_

- Não vai, Rose… - eu tentei mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Rosalie não era o tipo de pessoa que costumava mudar de idéia com muita facilidade. – Quer dizer... a eternidade sem você vai ser o inferno. Você... você é o meu anjo...

_And I can't lie still_

_When there's someone else beside you_

_And I can't lie still_

'_cause I'm all alone this time_

_I gave you everything you wanted_

_And now you're giving me up_

Ela sorriu daquele jeito triste outra vez.

- Eu _fui_ seu anjo, Emm. Mas agora acabou. – os dedos dela estavam no meu peito àquela hora – Os anjos precisam voar às vezes.

_I remember when you were falling_

_And I was there just holding onto you_

_And I remember all those_

_Scars I wear that you carved in me_

_And I gave you every waking moment_

_I gave you everything you wanted_

_And now, my love, you're giving me up_

- Você vai encontrar outra pessoa, Emm… - ela sussurrou deixando de me encarar – Você é lindo... sabe ser um doce quando quer... bom, além de saber fazer _muito bem_ outras coisas que não vêm ao caso agora.

Eu teria sorrido, mas não naquela hora. Simplesmente balancei a cabeça.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa, baby... nós fomos feitos para ficar juntos! Eu não consigo suportar a idéia de te ver com outra pessoa... eu não quero. Você... é minha. Não pode desistir assim de mim desse jeito.

- Emmett, é o que eu quero... É a minha vida! É a chance que eu tenho de retomar aquilo que foi tirado de mim... por favor... por mim, ursão.

_Ursão..._ eu já estava imaginando como ia ser viver sem ouvir a voz dela me chamar daquele jeito. Sem sequer ouvi-la dizer meu nome outra vez.

- E se não valer a pena? – eu arrisquei – E se você perceber que não é o que você quer? Não vai ter outra chance, Rose. Dessa vez é definitivo.

Rosalie subiu os dedos até meus lábios, contornando-os com o indicador, até que eu segurei a mão dela.

- Emm... Eu também achava que ser vampira era definitivo, e eu nem tive a chance de escolher. Dessa vez eu tenho. Eu tenho o controle sobre a minha vida, posso decidir... Você foi a pessoa mais importante pra mim nesse tempo todo, mas agora eu preciso ir.

- Tem certeza? – eu insisti e ela acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Se isso vai te deixar feliz... Ah, eu _não sei_, Rose!

Deus, como aquilo era difícil. Eu nunca tinha me imaginando choramingando daquele jeito por ninguém, era ridículo. Muito menos pela Rosalie, não fazia sentido.

- Pára com isso... – ela falou com a voz calma – Eu sou só mais um capítulo da sua eternidade, Emmett. Você vai se virar bem se mim.

Eu a encarei.

- Você sabe que não. – eu falei com raiva. Ela falava como se fosse simples... como se ela simplesmente não sentisse mais nada por mim. Como ela conseguia? – Rose, como você consegue ser tão fria? Não é possível que seja tão fácil assim pra você.

- Não é! – ela falou um tom mais alto – Só que é o que quero, Emmett! Por favor pára de bancar o menino abandonado!

_And I can't lie still_

_When there's someone else beside you_

_And I can't lie still_

'_cause I'm all alone this time_

_I gave you everything you wanted_

_And now, my love, you're giving me up_

- Claro. – eu ironizei – Porque não é isso que você está fazendo comigo agora. – eu respirei fundo – Quer saber? É isso que você quer, então vai lá! _"Foi legal enquanto durou, Emmett, agora tchau. Vou ali virar humana porque eu não amo você. Te fiz de idiota o tempo inteiro, desculpa só contar agora."_

- Emmett, pára! – ela gritou – Respeite a minha decisão! É isso e acabou, não tem o que discutir. Se comporte como adulto uma vez na vida!

- EU _NÃO QUERO_, ROSALIE! – eu explodi em um grito tão forte que arranhou minha garganta – Caramba, deixa de ser tão egoísta, por favor! _Pára_ de pensar só em você!

Ela não retrucou.

Devagar, Rosalie se afastou de mim e foi até a porta.

- Acontece que essa _é_ uma decisão só minha, Emmett. Desculpa.

Rose girou a maçaneta e antes que pudesse desaparecer atrás da porta, tomei fôlego para dizer a ela o que seriam as últimas palavras entre nós dois.

- Um dia você vai se arrepender, Rose. Você vai desejar que eu estivesse lá, e eu não vou estar. Vai ler o "felizes para sempre" nos livros dos filhos que você sempre quis _tanto _ter e vai se lembrar de que o _seu_ pra sempre feliz... estava bem aqui.

_**Londres, cerca de trinta anos depois**_

_Everything was the same_

_Except that everything was different_

Stevie Nicks, Touched by an Angel

Abri os olhos só com muita força de vontade. Quanto mais tempo eu permanecesse de olhos fechados, talvez menos tempo a coisa toda demorasse para acontecer. Tentei abrir e fechar a mão direita, doeu. Tinha uma agulha enfiada ali, ligada ao soro que caía naquele ritmo monótono e irritante. Fitei meus dedos por um segundo e virei o rosto em seguida.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com a pele mais flácida, nem com as manchas, nem com as rugas. Não tinha me acostumado com meu rosto envelhecido, nem com as minhas íris verdes.

Olhei o céu pela janela, a lua crescente estava começando a brilhar forte no céu quase sem estrelas. Aquilo me lembrava do dia da transformação.

Ao contrário do que Carlisle tinha me dito, eu não tinha me esquecido dos setenta anos que passei como vampira. Não tinha me esquecido do rosto de nenhum deles, do nome de nenhum deles. Era só fechar os olhos que eu podia enxergar com nitidez a floresta de Forks, a casa dos Cullen... o sorriso de covinhas _dele._

Engoli a seco ao me lembrar daquilo e senti os olhos arderem. Minha garganta protestou e eu tossi forte. Sangue.

Eu sabia que não tinha muito tempo, sabia que meu coração estava brigando para continuar a bater, meus pulmões teimavam quase em vão puxar o ar. Os anos pareciam ter maltratado muito mais o meu corpo do que o normal, como se quisesse compensar as décadas em que eu havia ficado congelada imutável nos dezoito anos.

Mas àquela hora era tarde para lamentar qualquer coisa.

- Sra. Rosalie McDonnell?

Eu virei a cabeça para a porta com dificuldade e puxei a máscara de oxigênio do rosto.

- Sim?

Minha voz saiu rouca, fraca, quase inaudível acompanhada por uma crise de tosse.

A enfermeira entrou rápido e recolocou a máscara em meu rosto, pedindo que eu respirasse fundo.

- O seu filho está aí fora. Posso deixar que ele entre?

Inspirei com força, meu peito chiou.

- Qual... deles?

A porta do quarto rangeu, e uma voz grossa cortou o ar.

- Eu, mamãe.

Reconheci de imediato. Claro, só podia ser ele.

- Henry...

Sorrindo com aquele olhar triste, ele fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou de mim.

- Pode deixar. – ele falou para a enfermeira e se sentou ao meu lado na cama, segurando a máscara em meu rosto.

A enfermeira se levantou, me deixando sozinha no quarto com ele. Fitei Henry por um minuto quase infinito. Seus dedos corriam pelos meus cabelos brancos enquanto eu sabia o que devia estar se passando na cabeça dele. Primeiro o pai, três anos atrás. Depois a mãe.

A vida não era justa. _Morrer_ não era justo. Não quando existiam pessoas saudáveis que você amava e que iam ficar para trás. Não quando você sabia que elas nunca mais ouviriam a sua voz, nunca mais te abraçariam, nunca mais a olhariam nos olhos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe.

Eu sorri. Ele já era um homem de vinte e quatro anos, casado e com uma filha, e ainda me chamava de _mamãe_. Os cabelos loiros estavam sempre arrumados, o sorriso sempre estampado no rosto. Encarei os olhos castanhos dele, tentando encontrar um pedaço de mim ali.

Talvez aquilo me reconfortasse – Um pedaço de mim continuaria a viver dentro dele. Talvez no fundo, todos nós fôssemos eternos de alguma forma. Talvez a minha escolha não tivesse sido tão errada, afinal.

- Onde está o seu irmão? – eu perguntei com dificuldade, tossindo em seguida. Mais sangue.

- Ele disse que precisava fazer trabalho da escola. – Henry respondeu sem se abater – Mas eu não sei... ele estava meio estranho hoje.

- Estranho... como?

- Não sei, mamãe... – ele respondeu, pensativo – Agitado... como se estivesse mentindo... aprontando alguma coisa, sabe? No fundo eu acho que ele ainda não superou a morte do papai... E com a senhora aqui nesse estado...

Eu engoli seco outra vez e o gosto de ferro encheu a minha boca.

- Henry, você tem que me prometer que vai cuidar dele... Ele tem só quinze anos, é uma criança... Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele eu... –

- Ei, ei, ei... – ele me cortou – A senhora não tem que ficar pensando nessas coisas agora, entendeu? – ele levou a mão livre até os meus olhos, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer – É lógico que eu vou cuidar dele.

- Você... – além da tosse, o choro dificultava ainda mais a tarefa de emitir qualquer som – Você pode dizer a ele que eu o amo? Por favor, filho... Diz que eu peço desculpas por qualquer coisa...

Henry riu.

- Mamãe, ele sabe que a senhora o ama. Acontece que é o jeito dele ser meio distante assim... e a senhora também sabe que ele te ama.

Foi quando alguém bateu na porta outra vez.

- Sra. McDonnell? – Henry respondeu por mim – Tem outra visita para a senhora.

Henry olhou para mim, depois abaixou o rosto e pressionou os lábios contra a minha testa.

- Então eu já vou, vou deixar a senhora à vontade. Se precisar de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, é só chamar. – ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e puxou uma folha de papel dobrada muitas vezes – A Alyson pediu que eu te entregasse isso. Ela fez um desenho da _vovó Rosalie_. Vou deixar aqui no criado mudo, tudo bem? – eu assenti – Amo você, mamãe...

- Também te amo, filho.

Ele acariciou meus cabelos uma última vez e se levantou, passando pela enfermeira na porta e desaparecendo no corredor.

- Quem é? – eu tomei fôlego para perguntar.

- Emmett. – a enfermeira respondeu sem cerimônias e eu assenti.

Fechei as pálpebras por um segundo, aquele nome sempre fazia meus olhos encherem d'água. Tinha sido idéia minha, eu sabia... mas mesmo assim... Eu devia ter desconfiado que não ia ser fácil.

Outro clique na porta e eu respirei fundo, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Filho, eu... –

- Rose...?

Mas não era a voz que eu esperava ouvir. Meu coração acelerou e eu abri os olhos com violência. Eu só podia estar tendo uma alucinação.

Minha voz engasgou, um nó se formou em minha garganta e as lágrimas voltaram a cortar meu rosto com muito mais intensidade que antes. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Era como se todas as minhas lembranças tivessem se materializado ali, intactas, exatamente como eu me lembrava dele.

O cabelo preto ainda estava curtinho, os olhos dourados repuxados, as sobrancelhas desenhadas... a pele branca, os lábios cheios, as covinhas que eu gostava tanto. Todos estampados naquele rosto inocente de _menino_. Do _meu _menino.

- Emm... – eu sussurrei e senti minha garganta arder com as palavras. Eu não consegui dizer mais nada. Os soluços tomavam conta de mim, incontroláveis. Minhas mãos tremiam, um turbilhão de sentimentos parecia se estapear para não explodir o meu peito.

Mal percebi quando ele se mexeu e caminhou até a ponta da cama, se sentando ao meu lado. Senti minha pele se arrepiar pela primeira vez com o toque frio e duro dele.

- Rose, não precisa chorar...

A voz dele é insuportavelmente doce. Era como se tivesse sido projetada para aumentar ainda mais a minha culpa, para me fazer me arrepender daquela decisão como eu nunca tinha antes.

Longe dele era mais fácil, mas... com ele ali...

- Tudo bem, eu... estou acostumada... com lágrimas – eu forcei minhas cordas vocais a falarem entre os soluços e aquilo fez minha garganta gritar de dor.

Confuso e sem saber o que fazer, ele apenas me observava, como se quisesse ter certeza de que era eu mesma que estava dentro daquele corpo.

- C-como assim? Ninguém pode estar acostumado com lágrimas, Rose... Ainda mais você...

- Toda noite, Emm... toda noite desde aquele dia... eu fecho os olhos e choro.

Os soluços aumentaram.

Emmett levou o polegar gelado à base dos meus olhos, enxugando as lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

- Por quê? Eu achei que... –

- Mãe?

Aquela voz eu reconheci. Eu virei os olhos embaçados para a porta e lá estava ele.

- Emmett...

O Emmett ao meu lado olhou para mim assustado, depois para o menino de cabelos castanhos que estava parado na porta, e outra vez para mim. Eu apenas assenti. Era aquilo, sim...

- Posso entrar?

- Eu... eu não sabia que o seu nome era Emmett. – o Emmett ao meu lado falou com a voz trêmula, revezando os olhares perdidos entre mim e o garoto.

Ignorei o gosto de ferro na boca por causa de outra crise de tosse e encarei os dois.

- Vocês... não se conhecem...

- Na verdade... – o Emmett mais velho me interrompeu, ainda parecendo surpreso e desconcertado com a situação – Eu conheço ele sim.

Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas a dor na garganta estava piorando. Emmett continuou.

- Foi ele que me trouxe aqui.

Meus olhos arderam outra vez. O Emmett que estava na porta caminhou até o outro lado na minha cama, sentando-se em uma cadeira que estava ali do lado. Eu estiquei a mão para tocá-lo e ele sorriu. Covinhas.

- Por quê...? – foi só um sussurro.

- Eu escuto você de noite, mãe. – Emmett começou – Escuto o choro... escuto seus pesadelos... Escuto você chamar por um Emmett que eu sei que não sou eu.

Senti o outro Emmett envolver minha mão com as dele. Eu não me mexi.

- E desde a morte do papai isso só piorou. – ouvi a voz dele ficar mais trêmula, cortada pelas lágrimas – E aí eu... eu achei que esse Emmett devia ser realmente importante para você... Tão importante a ponto de a senhora ser capaz de dar o nome dele... pra mim.

- Ele me encontrou, Rose... – o outro Emmett continuou – Pela internet... Não sei como fez isso, mas... ele é muito esperto. Ele me contou que vocês estavam aqui em Londres, me contou sobre a vida de vocês, me mandou fotos suas... E foi aí que eu tive certeza.

"Mas eu não queria vir, não queria atrapalhar a sua vida... Eu já não fazia mais parte dela e eu preferia continuar assim... era melhor pra mim, era mais fácil... só que por você... – ele parou por um instante, a voz engasgada – Só que daí ele me contou... da sua situação. Esse menino me implorou, Rose... eu tive que vir."

- Mas... –

- Não se preocupa. – ele me cortou – Ele só sabe o necessário. Como o Charlie, lembra?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, depois me virei para o Emmett mais novo.

- Filho... eu preciso conversar com ele... você pode... –

- Claro. – ele se levantou e veio até mim. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, as bochechas úmidas. – Eu te amo, mãe... desculpa... desculpa se eu não fui exatamente o que você queria que eu fosse... É só que... ah, eu não sei.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Você não precisa se desculpar por nada, Emmett. Eu amo você de qualquer jeito... vai ser sempre o meu caçulinha.

Ele limpou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa e depois se curvou para beijar minha testa do mesmo jeito que Henry tinha feito. Então ele voltou a se endireitar e estendeu a mão na direção do outro Emmett.

- Foi um prazer conhecer você... Emmett.

O Emmett da pele fria sorriu e apertou a mão dele.

Fui obrigada a sorrir. Meus dois Emmetts, ali, juntos... na minha frente. Os dois sorrisos de covinhas que eu mais amava no mundo, se encontrando pela primeira vez. Dois capítulos diferentes da minha existência com um mesmo nome e um único significado.

- Também foi um prazer conhecer você, moleque. Sabe... – ele sorriu – Você tem os olhos da sua mãe...

A garganta ardeu com o nó outra vez. Os dois Emmetts se separaram e o mais novo foi até a porta, fechando-a em seguida atrás de si.

- Desculpa, Emm... – foi só o que eu consegui falar antes de voltar a tossir.

Ele se sentou mais perto de mim e apoiou a mão em meu rosto.

- Você deu meu nome pra ele, Rose... Por quê? Eu achei que... –

- Eu nunca esqueci você. – eu o cortei. Era eu que precisava dar explicações ali, não ele – Nunca, Emm... Eu queria que uma parte de mim continuasse ligada a você...

- _Já existe_ uma parte de você em mim, baby... – os soluços voltaram quando ele me chamou daquele jeito – Ela nunca vai sair daqui... Você foi tudo pra mim... Você é o meu anjo, Rosalie. Sempre vai ser...

Eu engoli o choro com dificuldade, meu coração batia forte, brigando corajosamente contra o tempo.

- Não tem um dia que eu não penso em você... Não houve um dia que eu não desejasse estar do seu lado... No meu casamento... No meu casamento, Emm... – os soluços voltaram e o choro saía compulsivamente. Eu queria tanto que ele soubesse daquilo, precisava tanto contar... – Eu imaginava você ali no altar... Imaginava que seria _você_ levantando meu véu... você colocando a aliança no meu dedo, você me carregando no colo...

- Mas... – eu podia sentir a urgência na voz dele, a surpresa – Eu achei que fosse isso que você quisesse... uma vida... uma família, filhos, netos...

- Eu queria! – eu falei alto e minha garganta ardeu. Era quase como se estivesse engolindo navalhas – Mas eu percebi... que eu queria com _você_, ursão... Só com você... – eu respirei fundo – Você é que é o amor da minha vida, Emmett. Eu fui egoísta, fui ridícula, fui _cega_. Eu precisei te perder pra entender... Você era o meu final feliz, e eu simplesmente rasguei a página e joguei fora... Eu percebi que eu nunca ia ter um _felizes para sempre_... se você não estivesse do meu lado. – eu comecei a soluçar e virei o rosto, tentando me esconder dele – Me desculpa, Emm...

Eu podia sentir o ritmo do meu coração diminuir e as imagens já não eram mais tão claras. Eu via borrões, escuro, lapsos de luz...

- Você vai ser sempre a mulher que eu amo, Rose. – ela sussurrou com a voz chiada – Só você... Não precisa pedir desculpas, já passou...

Doeu, mas eu me forcei a abrir os olhos uma última vez. Eu sabia que era a última vez e... tudo que eu queria era que _ele_ fosse a última coisa registrada pelas minhas retinas.

- Eu não quero te deixar, Emm... eu queria estar do seu lado agora... eu não posso ir, eu não quero... Eu queria ter te ouvido naquela noite, queria não ter sido tão egoísta... diz que você me perdoa, por favor...

Meus olhos se fecharam, eu não agüentei.

Senti as mãos dele nas laterais da minha cabeça, afagando meus cabelos.

- Eu te perdôo, baby, claro que eu te perdôo... Eu também não quero que você vá, mas... – ele engoliu a seco – Os anjos precisam voar às vezes, lembra?

Foi como uma permissão. De repente os esforços para falar eram em vão. Meu coração batia fraco, a respiração quase não existia. Eu já não sentia mais dor, não sentia nada ao meu redor.

Ainda assim, eu senti quando o corpo grande dele chegou mais perto do meu. Perto o suficiente para sussurrar as três palavras que eu queria tanto ter dito para ele enquanto ainda havia tempo.

- Eu te amo...

Os dedos frios tocaram meu rosto, mas aquilo já não me incomodava mais. Os sons desapareceram. Os pensamentos estavam se desfazendo. Eu não sentia mais o ar entrar, não percebia mais a luz. Me concentrei no rosto de Emmett que eu tinha gravado em meu cérebro, era aquela a última coisa de que eu queria me lembrar. Era aquela a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

Não sei como, mas eu senti. Senti quando um par de lábios frios e duros se pressionou com paixão sobre os meus e eu não consegui retribuir. Aquilo doeu. Doeu tanto que eu perdi a consciência de tudo. Não sabia o que era eu, onde eu estava, não ouvia nada, não via mais nada...

Tudo o que eu sabia era que tinha acontecido. Eu estava voando.

Estava, claro que eu estava...

Os anjos precisam voar às vezes.

*********

**N/A:** OH, minha primeira One shot o/

Confesso que ela ficou maior do que eu estava esperando, mas a gente supera.

Eu tava atacada com essa idéia da Rosalie largar o Emm pra ser humana há um tempão... mas daí só agora que deu o clique =D

E sim, eu ODEIO a Rosalie. Mano, eu me revoltei com essa idéia dela largar o MEU ursão lindo cheio de cachinhos e covinhas, demolidor de barracos e destruidor de corações PARA voltar a ser uma humana. Affe, revoltei mesmo, Q

Além dela querer a atenção do Edward, fala sério. QUEM em sã consciência ia querer a atenção de qualquer outro homem – ainda mais o Edward – quando você tem o EMMETT pra demolir barracos com você ininterruptamente. Revoltei de novo, Q

Tudo bem, chega de revoltas.

Enfim... No fim das contas acho até que eu fiquei com um pouquinho de dó dela.. mas SÓ um pouquinho, HE

E eu só suporto (?) a Rosalie porque eu sei que o meu grandão ama ela... é.

E do Emm, tadinho... vou confessar que eu chorei, snif.

A música é "One Last Kiss", do Madina Lake, pra quem quiser ouvir ^^

Ahh, deixa eu agradecer a minha BETA, dona Ane... Ela é a pessoa mais tarada pelo rifle do Jazz que eu já vi na vida, Q

E ela diz que odeia o Emm e que ME odeia, mas no fundo eu sei que ela ama nós dois, OI

Recadinho pra ela: Eu adoro o Jasper. Folhas sulfite são objetos lúdicos, não armas em potencial.

Bom, é isso... por favorzinho, comentem!!! ^^

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**__, escrevendo drama só pra ninguém achar que eu sou retardada em 100% do tempo._

**N/B: **Yaaay, primeira fic da dona Emmett (k) que eu betei..! *-* Nem vou contar que esse convite para betar foi uma tentativa dela de se redimir comigo pelas atrocidades [?] que comete contra o meu neném nas outras fics, mas que foi foi. u_u Q

Erm..ok, não vamos entrar em detalhes. u_u

Oin, deixando minha raiva mortal pelo Emmett recém-adquirida de lado por alguns instantes q, devo admitir que deu uma certa dózinha dele, vai. ;( Foi mancada largar o bichinho assim. '-' Mas ficou limdh a fic, adoro dramas. *o* q

Erm, enfim..é issaê gente, votem, comentem, porque a fic tá muito boa e a Jullie escreve super bem. -s *-* [s]Menos nas outras fics, com toda a implicância com o Jazz e ¬¬ q[/s]

xx Annie Whitlock. ;3

_Even Emmett - JMcCartyC_


End file.
